Broken
by Neonette
Summary: Willy Wonka is not all smiles and laughs. He was at one time and might still be today if not for one crushing moment in time. Finished. PLEASE REVIEW!


Author's Note: The two previous postings of this story were a mess! I apologize as an author for nto properly proof reading my work before publishing it and causing so much confusion to those who read y story. It should now read quite smoothly and be generally error free. In most cases, the dashed line will indicate either a flash back or flash forward and the scene where Willy surprises Jenny with her special room should NOT continually repeat itself. Enjoy, and PLEASE let me know if there's anything else wrong with this story!

Broken

by Neonette

Many people don't remember much of what happened before Mr. Wonka shut down the factory. It was such a shock to the world that their favorite chocolate would never be seen again, that they completely forgot about the scandal before that. Partially, that was why Mr. Wonka had done it. Perhaps if the rest of the world forgot, then he would too. It was the darkest part of his life when not even the sweetest confection in the world could raise his hopes….

Willy was just a young boy, only eight or so, when his family moved from their small village to a small town. His father was an excellent chef, but his father before him had been a mediocre butcher. The Wonka family was lucky though because a wealthy investor had seen Mr. Wonka's talent and given him a cook's position in one of his small restaurants. The new salary seemed like a fortune to the little family and their two bedroom house seemed like a mansion. Little Willy, like most children, was not pleased with the move as it meant he had to leave his friends. He would also be starting traditional school, the one bright spot in the move. Willy had always wanted to go to a real school with real books and a real schoolhouse. He was a smart boy and very curious about all things. He was especially interested in science. 

It really wasn't all that odd if you stop and think about it. His father a chef and his mother a baker, the workings of science were around him from an early age. Personally, Willy liked to make candy. His mother had shown him how when he was five and it had thrilled him. Watching the sugars liquefy and solidify, melting chocolates and infusing them with citrus; it was like watching a beautiful dance. So there began the bright and shiny part of Willy's life, the part that would make him more than special.

It was in the move that the dark part of Willy's life began. At first, like most sad things, it started out as something lovely. Her name was Jenny and she lived next door to the Wonkas. She was the same age as Willy and just as curious. She was a small girl, tiny in every aspect, with long shiny red hair. Willy called it "candy apple" red because it was so shiny and smooth. Her eyes were deep blue like blueberries and her skin had a caramel color to it. She was really a quite adorable little girl.

The two children met on their first day of school. Jenny came skipping out of her house in a blue jumper with her books belted together and Willy just stared at her. He couldn't believe that another child had been living next door all summer and he hadn't even known it! His mouth gaping, the little boy ran after her to make friends. 

_Ooops!_ He thought as he got close to her, _Ran too far!_ And he ran into her with a thud. The little girl gave a cry as they hit the ground and she frowned at him as she scooted away.

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking pathetic.

Jenny looked him over and let her frown fade away. She nodded in acknowledgement and reclaimed her book belt. Willy picked up his own books and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you," she said as she took his hand, "I'm Jenny. You're the boy who moved in next door to me aren't you."

"Yes," Willy replied with a smile, "I'm Willy. Can I walk with you to school?"

"Of course," Jenny replied cheerfully.

And that was the beginning of their life long friendship. Jenny introduced Willy to the other students and sat next to him in class. For ten years after that, Willy and Jenny walked to school together and walked home together. Needless to say, they were best friends. They shared many interests and Jenny was more than happy to test any of Willy's new candy creations.

"I want to be a famous candy maker," he confessed to her at sixteen.

"I know you will be," she had assured him.

Willy appreciated Jenny's honesty and friendship. He couldn't imagine his life without her. As they grew into young adults, Jenny grew into a beautiful young woman. Secondary school had proved a challenge for both of them. Jenny's beauty made the other students stare and brought out the worst in adolescent boys. Willy's eccentric personality also made students stare and brought out the worst in adolescent boys. To others, they were complete opposites, but to each other, they were two of a kind.

"Why do you waste your time with that Wonka boy?" Jenny's friends would ask her.

"Yes, James McFadden fancies you, you know. You should spend some time with him!"

"But James McFadden treats me like I don't know anything," Jenny would argue (for the same was true of most of the boys that 'fancied' her).

"But he's so handsome! And wealthy!"

Jenny couldn't depend on her girl friends anymore for support. All she had by then was Willy and Willy was more than happy to support and protect her. He would accompany her to all the school dances on her request. She was afraid of what would happen if she allowed anyone one else to take her.

------------------------

Willy Wonka woke up in his office at the chocolate factory. He'd let himself doze off for a moment after an exhausting day. It was three weeks to the day after Charlie and his family had moved into the factory and he was beginning to miss his solitude and privacy. Charlie's grandparents had all suddenly regained mobility and spent every moment they could fussing over something. It was Charlie's parents though that had him feeling the worst though. They were the ones that triggered memories that he had worked so hard to forget.

_Oh yes_, he thought as he sat up in his chair. That was why he was in his office. He carefully picked up the small picture frame that was lying on his chest and looked at the photograph. He sighed sadly and replaced the thing in his bottom desk drawer. That was enough thinking for quite a while and he stood up to leave the office. He opened the door and glanced one last time at his bottom desk drawer before leaving.

------------------------

After secondary school, Jenny and Willy parted ways. Willy's parents and some other family friends had given him money to start a candy shop. Jenny, however, had her heart set on becoming a teacher and went off to university. During the first year they wrote and visited each other as often as they could. Jenny had joined a sorority and helped in planning charity balls. Willy's candy store was quickly growing popular. 

Like most friends, they eventually grew apart. Willy, of course, rose to the great fame he had always wanted. Jenny, as she had wanted, faded into the background as a schoolteacher. It wasn't for many years that the two would run into each other again.

Willy had just built his grand chocolate factory and held a great celebration. Reporters and people swarmed his golden gates and he looked down at them from his office window. He had acquired great wealth and was beloved by everyone. For the occasion, he dressed himself in a purple, velvet, three-piece suite, with a matching cane and top hat. He felt invincible and prepared to go out into the crowd. Right as he turned was when he saw something that caught his eye. It was the glint like that off a candy apple and he used a telescope to get a better look. Through the glass, he scanned the mob of people. Maybe he'd imagined it. But wait! There she was.

Near the center of the crowd stood Jenny, patiently waiting. She was alone and looked nervous.

"Day can't get much better than this," he grinned as he once again headed down to greet the crowd.

She had been so happy to see him. After the formalities and press conferences had finished he invited her to his factory. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked. When they were teenagers, she had been lovely, but as a full grown and successful woman she was absolutely beautiful.

It had turned out that Jenny had taken a teaching position not far from the factory. She insisted that it had nothing to do with the proximity to her old friend, but Willy liked to believe otherwise. They saw quite a bit more of each other after that. They saw so much of each other that they agreed to call it dating.

------------------------

Willy winced as he remembered when Jenny had kissed him after they agreed that they were dating. An Oompa Loompa looked at him quizzically as he walked by with a cart of toffee. Willy was embarrassed that the poor creature had seen him that way. He couldn't help it though; it was painful to remember those intimate moments with Jenny. At the time he was excited, giddy, and in love. But now, as he gazed out at the Chocolate Room, the memories made him ill.

------------------------

They had been dating for six months, officially dating that is. Willy enjoyed taking her on lavish dates to fancy restaurants and elite clubs. He knew that Jenny would have been happy with more simplistic atmospheres, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to give her everything, and Jenny never complained because she knew it. 

She was more than happy to let him take the spotlight when reporters barged in on their privacy. Jenny never did like all the attention her looks had got her through the years. It was on one date in particular that she was most grateful for Willy's quick wit and celebrity status.

They were at a high-end restaurant and having a lovely evening. Willy was holding her hand while they discussed, of all things, children. Not the way that most couples discuss children, but the way that two professionals whose careers center on children discuss children. 

A reporter came up to them and starting asking questions while a photographer snapped pictures. It was only a nuisance, the press before had stalked them, but it was what the man was saying that really got to them that night.

"So how much are ya' goin' to work the Candy Man for, sweet heart?" the reporter jeered at Jenny, "That's a very nice dress you have on."

Jenny sat there frozen, staring at the man as he furiously wrote.

"Excuse me…?" she had finally managed to choke out.

"Hey Wonka," the reporter continued, ignoring Jenny's question, "Whaddya say about the people who think this broad's nothin' but a gold digger?"

That was it for Jenny. She had stood up and grabbed her purse, looking desperately for a way out. She was flushed and Willy knew that she was completely embarrassed. He wouldn't let anyone do that to his girl. Not when she had spent years protecting him from vicious rumors and teasing as a child.

"What do I say?" he said as he stood and pulled Jenny back, "I say that those people have their facts mixed up."

He'd said it with a huge smile and that special glint in his eye. The reporter ate it up and nodded for more.

"Because the truth of the matter is that _**I'm**_ the gold digger!" he had proclaimed as he planted a kiss on Jenny's cheek. He was glad to see that it had made her smile.

"I'm the one trying to win this girl's heart of gold," he told the reporter confidently, "Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

The reporter was disappointed, but at least he had a story and some pictures that he would try to spin. Every paper in town wanted dirt on the "Sweetest Couple in the World." It would be priceless to find a flaw in either one of them or in their relationship. At the time, they were invincible, a solid wall of sugar, spice, and everything nice. But every wall has at least one weak point.

------------------------

Willy found a spot near the chocolate river and stared into the velvety liquid. His sleeves were rolled up, his tie and a few buttons of his shirt were undone. He could see his reflection and thought about how old he was. His face showed what he'd been through and he remembered when his face held no wrinkles and when he wore his hair short. He wondered how Jenny would look now. He'd always thought she would make a very regal looking mature woman.

------------------------

It was two years after the opening of the chocolate factory and Willy was throwing a ball. Jenny had helped him with the organization and he was grateful for it. All the most powerful business moguls would be there, including his archrival Slugworth. But it wasn't the big business that made him nervous about the evening. No, it was something much more important.

Willy slipped on the jacket of his chocolate brown tux and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He looked at the ring he had picked out for Jenny. It took his very best spies and friends to make sure that not only Jenny was unaware, but also that the news didn't catch wind of his plan either. He wanted to surprise her and make her feel like a princess. What better time than at a ball when she was dressed like a princess?

"Willy," she had called. He hid the ring back in his pocket. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked that night. She wore a candy apple red gown made of satin and lace. Just like her hair, it seemed to float when she walked.

"Willy," she said again as she entered the bedroom, "would you zip me up, dear?"

His goofiness ran from him as he dropped the ring box back in his pocket and turned around to face her. The gown was strapless and it hung loosely around her. He took in the vision before him and he so desperately wanted to say, "No, I won't zip you up! In fact, take the damn thing off and to hell with the rest of the world!" Instead, he smiled and sidled up behind her. The view she offered was even more agonizing. Her back and shoulders were bare with the back of the dress spread open to her waist.

"No bra…" he muttered in a low voice as he trailed his fingers down her back.

"William Wonka!" she gasped in mock offense. She turned her head around and gave him a coy smile.

"Just an observation," he laughed as he reluctantly zipped her up.

"Thank you," she said playfully and then kissed him gently, "We need to leave in twenty minutes."

"I'll be waiting," he smiled at her as she walked out of the bedroom.

He didn't want the proposal to be a spectacle. So when dinner was over and there was a social period before the various announcements that would be made, Willy had spirited his Jenny into a dark and private garden.

He could still see her face when it happened. He'd told her how much he loved her and how she had always been his best friend. Then he'd gotten down on one knee and held her hand gently as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. Her expression, at the time, had moved from happy to perplexed. She had looked as if she wanted to ask him what on earth he was doing on the ground.

It wasn't until Willy had pulled out the ring that she'd realized the situation and began to tear up.

"Marry me, Jenny," he whispered desperately to her. Willy became concerned at that moment because Jenny had also sunk to her knees and had tears streaming down her face. She'd stared at him with a blank look on her face and he feared that she might say no.

"Jenny…?" he'd asked quietly.

"Yes," was all she whispered.

The media had a frenzy the next day. Naturally, everyone at the ball had gossiped about the romantic engagement, but he didn't care at that point. All Willy cared about after that moment was the life that he and Jenny would have.

------------------------

Willy got up from the bank of the Chocolate River and trudged up to the golden geese. There was a problem with one of the geese that he didn't really want to investigate. As he had known, the golden eggs were an enormous success when he released them. Unfortunately, they had also remained a success an he now sold them year round.

_That was a mistake_, he thought, _Should have kept them seasonal._

He tried to forget his unhappy memories as he walked, but it was nearly impossible. Now that he'd started, everything he passed reminded him of the past. One room reminded him solely of the wedding that never took place. No one had seen it since he'd closed the factory and he was now the only one who knew it existed. He came to a fork in the hallway. He should have gone to the right; to go up to the geese. Instead, chose left for the first time in several years.

------------------------

"Surprise!" Willy said as he uncovered his fiancé's eyes.

In front of them was a large white room with calendars, fabric swatches, paper samples, an various magazines all meticulously organized on white shelves and tables.

Jenny beamed at the sight before her and walked into the room to admire the space. The room also had a window that overlooked the Chocolate Room.

"I saw how pressed for space you were with the wedding planning," Willy explained, "so I set up a planning room for you." 

"Thank you, Willy," Jenny smiled and she ran over and hugged him, "It's absolutely wonderful! I love you!"

"Anything for my beautiful bride to be," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe someday it can be converted into a nursery," Willy commented as the walked out of the room.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jenny, "It's much too far from our room."

"That's the point," he replied as he put his arms around her waist and yanked her in front of him. She laughed gleefully and embraced his touch.

"You're terrible!" she squealed as they continued down the hallway.

------------------------

Willy swallowed hard as he faced the white door. The hallway was dark and he was terrified. It crossed his mind to turn and run up to the goose room, but he toughened up and placed his hand on the faded brass doorknob. His heart rate increased and he began to perspire.

He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened the door. The room was dark and very dusty. He opened his eyes slowly and pressed a switch on the wall. Everything was as it had been the last time he'd seen the room. Papers were shrewdly thrown about and butcher paper blocked out the window. The calendars had been ripped down and a table was overturned. On the floor was a frame and he walked over to it. He knew the glass was broken and he minded his fingers as he picked it up.

Willy was ashamed of what he had done to the room and he silently apologized as he looked at the picture of Jenny and himself.

------------------------

It was two months before the wedding. He and Jenny were so happy. His business was booming and benefiting from the press their engagement was producing. Somewhere along the line they had been dubbed national sweethearts and it was impossible to pick up a newspaper or magazine without seeing their picture and some ridiculous speculation of their wedding plans. So far, the only correct assumption had been that the wedding was to take place at the factory. That was true. It was Jenny's idea, actually.

Despite the fame and public adoration, Jenny remained unaffected and was as devoted to her teaching as ever. Her students adored her and especially loved the boxes of sweets she continually brought in from the factory.

Willy did worry about his business competition though. With the additional fame had come a sure of resentment from other candy companies, especially from Slugworth. Slugworth had even gone so far as to accuse Willy of staging the wedding for free advertising. He was a bitter man, which Willy found ironic in a candy producer.

One night he and Jenny had been in their offices preparing for the next day of business. He was going over a recipe for a new confection when she came in. She looked frustrated.

"Have you seen my lesson book?" she asked as she looked around, hoping she'd left it in his office by mistake.

"No," he replied as he got up, "It wasn't in your bag?"

"No," she sighed, "I must have left it at the school. I guess I'll have to go back."

Willy looked at her with concern, "Jenny, it's almost midnight. You can't possibly go back. You'll do fine without it for night."

"No," Jenny shook her head and turned into the hallway, "I need to go back for it. I won't be very long."

"Jenny," Willy followed her into the hallway.

"It won't take long at all, Willy."

"I'll go with you then," he persisted, "Let me call us a car…"

"No, no," she said as she threw on a coat, "You stay here and finish up. I can walk."

"Jenny…"

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him, "I promise."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked out the massive factory doors. Willy watched her and wanted to go after her. He knew she would just shoo him back inside though. For several minutes he wrestled over what to do before finally deciding to go back to his office.

_She'll be fine_, he thought; he hoped. He sat down at his desk and stared at the recipe. It needed something more. He began to work and pulled out several old files, searching for the elusive ingredient.

Willy woke up the next morning at his desk. At first he was confused, then he remembered the night before. Jenny must have gotten back and not woken him. He looked at the clock, 5:34 am. She would still be in bed and he decided to lay with her for an hour or so before she had to leave for the school.

He walked into the bedroom and was surprised to not find her there. He checked her office next. It had been untouched since the night before. Next he went up to her planning room. It too had been untouched. Willy then began to worry. He ran to every room in the factory, disrupting many workers and asking only if they had seen Jenny. He ran to the entry room of the factory and looked for her coat. It wasn't there.

Willy spent the rest of the morning calling the school, his parents, Jenny's parents, and all of their friends. No one had seen or heard from her. A horrible thought occurred to him and he ran to the bedroom. He checked the closets and dressers. Jenny's belongings were still with him. She couldn't have gotten cold feet and run off, she just couldn't have.

Having nowhere else to look, he had finally called the police and reported her missing. That day was a nightmare for him. Police were in and out of his factory and asked him an endless amount of questions. He could tell they thought he had done something to her, and the thought sickened him.

"Did you or Jenny have a fight last night?" the detective had asked him. All Willy could do to respond was shake his head. The detective sighed and wrote the response in his little notebook. Although Willy knew he was a suspect, he also knew that the police were doing their best to keep this out of the media. Not that he cared. All he cared about was finding Jenny and apologizing for everything he had ever done that may have annoyed her or made her unhappy. He just wanted his Jenny back.

------------------------

Willy began to sob as he remembered how the day had ended. It was awful.

------------------------

A policeman had come in with a somber look and whispered something to the detective. The detective had walked over to where Willy sat in a corner and knelt down to him. 

"We've found her," he whispered quietly.

For a moment, Willy was relieved and looked up excitedly at the detective. The detective winced and shook his head.

"It's not good Mr. Wonka."

Willy's face fell and his expression begged to be told whatever it was that the detective did not want to say.

"You'll need to come down to the morgue."

At that instant, Willy's world came to crash. Not crashing down, but crashing everywhere. Nothing mattered and the only content of his mind was that awful word: morgue. 

The rest of the day was a blur to Willy. He couldn't think and was on the verge of passing out when he arrived at the hospital. Walking through the building was like being in a dream, and the dream abruptly changed to a nightmare when the sheet was removed from her body.

He stared down at her still figure. She was still wearing her coat and the clothes from the night before. As he looked at the horrifying sight he saw what had happened to her. There were wounds in her chest and stomach. The mortician explained that she had been stabbed five times and her body had been found behind an abandoned building about a mile away from the factory.

They gave Willy the possessions she'd been found with; only her purse and a pair of gloves were given to him.

_She hadn't even got to the school_, he thought later that evening when the police had left the factory. They were kind and offered to notify her family and the school for him.

------------------------

Willy wiped the tears from his face and gazed at the photo in his hands. A broken piece of glass reflected his image and reminded him how many years she had been gone. He gently pulled the photo from the frame and got up from the floor of the room that once held the promise of a beautiful future. The room that might now be a child's room, had it not been for that horrible night.

He walked out of the room and gently shut the door. Willy composed himself and was some semblance of normal when he returned to the fork of hallways. He headed to the goose room and clutched the picture in his hand.

"Mr. Wonka!" he suddenly heard Charlie call. The young boy was running from the goose room.

Willy plastered his smile on his face, the somewhat maniacal one he was now known for.

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie shouted again, "The goose is acting up again. Where have you been?"

"I've just been putting some old things in order," Willy replied in his cartoon like impression of a jovial voice.

"What's that?" Charlie asked as he noticed the picture in the candy maker's hand.

"Oh, this? This is a story for another day. Did I ever tell you where I found the golden geese?"

Willy dove into his tale of finding the birds, ignoring Charlie's question about the photo. He would tell him one day. He would tell him when he had begun to trust that Charlie would understand and when he could let himself believe that the same fate would not befall someone else that he cared for. Not today, but someday he would tell Charlie about the wonderful girl that had befriended him and made him the happiest he would ever be in his life.

The End


End file.
